


圣诞

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 12





	圣诞

冰冷的寒冬，屋檐上落雪纷纷，鸟儿的啾鸣全无，当真是白茫茫大地一片干净。马车的车轮缓缓滚过雪地，在吱吱呀呀的声音下留下两道长而深的车辙。  
狭窄的街道里这一声声入耳实在是不得不引人注意，阿周那探出头来，一个穿着考究的中年男人先从车上下来了，他敲了敲楼下的大门，响声不轻不重，的确是个叫人心生敬意的礼貌绅士。  
大约是拜访友人吧。  
阿周那想着，打量起这副画面，他是个画家，雪中访友图，大约能为他提供灵感。  
门开了，阿周那瞧见那老绅士从车里又唤出一个年轻男人，想必是他的儿子，他穿着件暗红色的斗篷，把自己包裹在温暖里，他父亲又替他紧了紧领口，然而还没迈进门，帽子就被吹落了。  
比雪还要亮几分的头发在风雪中被这天气摆弄的飘舞飞扬，随即他父亲帮他把帽子戴好按住，进了屋子，只留下一个车夫坐在驾驶座上，安安静静的等待。  
那天之后画的《雪孩子》得到了老师的高度评价，阿周那甚至感到吃惊。  
他那向来严厉严格指教的老师，像是吃错了药把脾气弄好了一样对他的画发表了迄今为止少的可怜的表扬。  
“不错，总算有几分感情了。画面虽然粗糙了些，但我想着精细雕琢反而不适合这画，你倒是说说看，你画这幅画是得了什么灵感？”  
这有什么好说的，不过是几眼偶然所得的感触。  
“你摸到那扇门了。”  
阿周那每次得到老师的表扬都是对他画画的基本功表示肯定，他勤学苦练的本事确实不差，但每次他的老师都觉得那里面没有感情。  
“会有那么一件事或者一个人，或者别的什么，叫你的心里燃起火焰，从此这世界都被照亮了，不一样了，你的画里会自然而然的透露出那种美。你知道阿芙洛狄忒为什么会是美之神吗？”  
“因为人类把所有的美好想象都赋予了她。”  
“错，因为她是爱之神，爱使人美丽。”  
阿周那捧着自己的画往家走去，百思不得其解，只是短暂几眼的邂逅，就会让人学会全新的感情吗？  
一个不察，阿周那和拐角的人撞了个满怀，在泥泞的雪地里连打了好几个滚，好久才从剧痛里缓过神来。  
他的右手折了。  
阿周那“嘶”地深吸了口凉气，身上人好巧不巧地把嘴唇落在了他脸上，他一抬头就和那人结结实实地亲了一下。  
“抱歉！”他躺了回去，受伤的手不足以支撑他站起身来，雪化开了，冰凉凉地沁在他脖颈上，像是盘旋着一条冬眠的蛇。  
身上人慢吞吞地爬起身来，耳边硕大的金色饰品摇摇晃晃好似要把那脆弱的耳垂拉扯的变形了一样，闪烁着刺目的光。  
“抱歉。”那人伸出手来。  
在阴郁的灰色天空里，阿周那看清了对方的脸。  
从严实的斗篷帽子里漏出几缕银白的发丝，垂在蓝色的眼睛旁，那抹蓝色比阿周那调色盘里任何一种调配的色彩都要美丽和清澈，眼下则是与其截然相反的热烈色彩，眼角眼尾红如烈焰，再往下则是叫人心生轻薄之意的淡红嘴唇。  
那是先前楼下瞥见的男人。  
画在雪地里滚了几圈又在墙角遭受了强烈碰撞，彻底不能看了，那男人颇为可惜地捡起它，抚摸着破损的角落。  
“抱歉，先生，我会赔偿您的。”  
翡冷翠的早雪总是薄的，百花圣母大教堂粉红色的圆顶被盖上了白色薄毯，与其面对面的圣乔凡尼礼拜堂则像位更年长的老者，也披着这雪做的毯子，青铜门上形态迥异的浮雕在雪中沉默着凝视着大地，再旁边就是乔托钟楼，据说有三百级台阶，像高立突出的城市的眼。  
阿周那从诊所回来时，就看见这副场景。  
这里是翡冷翠，文艺复兴的发祥地。  
迦尔纳——他们方才已经交换了姓名——仍旧捧着他的《雪孩子》，走在他身旁。  
“毁了您漂亮的画作，这我实在抱歉，您尽管提出弥补的方式，我尽力而为。”迦尔纳似乎对这幅画深感惋惜一般，尽管对方无数次示意可以扔掉了，也没照做。  
阿周那的手被石膏固定住了，医生说依他的体格估计六到八个星期就能痊愈了。瞧着身边人的模样，陡然之间一个想法窜过脑海。  
“如果真的想弥补的话，你可以……”阿周那想起了老师的评价，“可以做我绘画的模特吗？”  
不待他把剩下的说服理由吐出，男人就欣然答应了。  
“当然可以，如果这就是您索要的补偿的话。”  
当男人在第二天中午如约而来时，阿周那早就备好了东西。  
“您的手作画真的没关系吗？”仿佛这时候才意识到，迦尔纳询问道。  
“没有关系，我的左手也可以作画。”  
“那真是厉害。”  
阿周那单手在沙发上铺好垫布，又给壁炉添了一次柴，然后拉上窗帘叫迦尔纳去沙发上等待。这一回头就是了不得的画面。  
男人脱了衣服整整齐齐地叠放在椅子上，正弯腰抬脚把下身最后一件金黄色的内衣脱掉，然后乖乖地坐在了沙发上。  
“你……脱掉了？”  
“绘画不都是裸体模特吗？”在迦尔纳的认知里就是这样。  
当然不是，阿周那原先只是想画幅人像，把对方精致的模样刻画下来，谁承想对方直接把剩下的更为漂亮的肉体也呈了上来。  
青年人的躯体线条瘦削有力，看起来并不病态，而是骨感的美，肌肉线条流畅的在身上流转，随着他轻微的转动而不断变幻。  
最终阿周那叫他坐在沙发上，上身斜倚在沙发上，头枕着手臂，双腿并拢屈起躺好。  
“如果累了冷了或者有不舒服的就和我说。”  
迦尔纳点点头以示明白。  
一旦投入到创作的状态中，那就全然没有方才的羞涩，阿周那专心致志地把男人的轮廓勾勒出来，左手的灵活程度并不比右手差。  
壁炉的赤焰照亮了对方的身躯，粉白的肌肤被染上烈火的红光，阿周那顿了顿，注意力难得的从画作相关上脱离。  
他好像隐隐约约懂了老师说的话。  
“休息一会吧？”阿周那停了笔提议道。  
“好。”迦尔纳接过对方递来的浴巾披裹在身上。  
阿周那沏了红茶回来就看见男人赤着脚站在他的画布前，浴巾只裹到大腿中上部位，剩下的尽数暴露在空气中。  
“看着我这样贫瘠的身躯也能画出这样好看的作品，您的想象力和创作力实在是不得不让我赞叹。”  
“你在说什么，这就是照着你画的，如果空想就能作出画来，还需要什么模特呢。”阿周那对他的话语表示否认。  
“那就是您的美化技艺十分高超。”  
阿周那哽住了喉咙，这话他没法接，索性转移了话题。  
“不要用敬称了，我应该比你小。”  
两人交换了生日年份，阿周那确实比迦尔纳小两岁。  
“那么，阿周那，这样喊可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
这么喊要舒坦的多，阿周那把红茶递了出去，失了敬称的疏远好像拉近了一点点的距离。  
绘着彩纹的陶瓷茶杯在对方的手里轻轻旋转，一个是人造的艺术品，一个像是上天造就的艺术品，放在一起的确是赏心悦目。  
“好喝。”蓝色的眼睛低垂看着杯子里所剩无多的红褐色茶液，好似舍不得一般。  
“还有很多，不必担心。”阿周那取过对方的杯子又给他添了一杯。  
于是那双蓝眼睛亮了起来。  
“那真是再好不过了。”  
老师得知了他手受伤的消息索性给他放了假，叫他养好伤再继续上课，阿周那一下子清闲了不少。  
迦尔纳同他约了每个星期来两天，每当那马车的吱呀声响起，阿周那就会去厨房里泡上对方喜欢的红茶。  
壁炉的火总是要烧的更旺一些，这样才不至于让沙发上的人受凉，浴巾挂在壁炉旁烘烤，这样裹住身躯的时候才温软蓬松。  
好像每一次迦尔纳来，他的房间里就多了点什么，阿周那说不上来，但是确确实实增添了。他画画的速度向来是不慢的，偏生在迦尔纳这不自觉的放慢了。好像怎么雕琢也不够，肌肉的线条，躯体的弧度，那双蓝色的眼睛更是费了他不少的颜料才调配出差强人意的色彩。  
“阿周那，你的手怎么样了？”在作画的休息时间里，迦尔纳喝着红茶问道。  
自那天已经过去了有四个星期了，说实话阿周那自己是觉得已经好了许多，但医生还是让他再等等。  
“拆石膏的时候请务必叫上我，我要对你负起责任，直到它完全好起来。”  
这话说的阿周那红了脸，好似他们发生了什么似的。  
诊所的医生在仔细观察后，总算是同意了拆除石膏。  
“关节会很僵硬，平日请多多弯曲锻炼，感到疼痛的话请务必停止，如有不适请及时就诊。”  
得了这么句医嘱，阿周那和迦尔纳回了房间。  
彩花和气球已经有人高高的挂起在房檐上，顽皮的孩童摇晃着手中的铃铛在街道上蹦跳，枞树高高的立在门口，等着被人打扮的漂漂亮亮。  
尽管还有一个星期，圣诞的热闹已经开始酝酿了。  
“那真是棵挺拔的树。”迦尔纳瞧见孩子们在盯着着商贩身后的枞树感叹道，“想必能挂上很多彩带和铃铛。”  
阿周那从来没买过圣诞树，一人独居在这城市里并没有那个兴致来做足这些仪式感。  
“你很喜欢？”  
“只是怀念罢了，小时候我也像他们一样绕着这样一颗枞树，期盼着圣诞的来临，等着枞树下魔术一般出现的礼物盒子，糖果，蛋糕，餐桌上点上的蜡烛，蜡烛下各色的美食。”  
阿周那却已经掏出银币，叫那商贩把枞树搬去自己的家了，顺带还有摊位上的其他各色各样的装饰。  
“我已经很久没有装饰过它了，真的可以吗？”迦尔纳瞧着那棵已经稳当的停在阿周那房间里的树木，再次询问道。  
“当然可以，我一个人可没法装饰。”阿周那将各色的飘带递了过去，他僵硬的右手暂时还不能特别流畅的活动。  
但很快两人就打破了这份和谐。  
“蓝色的飘带比较好看。”  
“我觉得红的更适合这里。”  
“铃铛挂的太多了，往上面分担一点。”  
“下面太少会显得不均衡。”  
“挂的歪掉了！”  
“没有办法，那边等高的地方没法挂住。”  
就这么折腾了一下午，这棵枞树总算蜕变成了一棵热热闹闹的圣诞树，阿周那扶住椅子，迦尔纳在上面踮起脚尖，最后的装饰，那颗伯利恒之星也安安稳稳地停在了树尖上。  
大功告成。  
“虽然可能是我自作多情……”  
“你说什么？”阿周那没听清对方说的话。  
“我是说，我很高兴，阿周那。”迦尔纳望着那棵树梢上的星星，槲寄生缠绕在星星下面，“我很喜欢。 ”  
迦尔纳的人体画像是在平安夜的前两天完成的，在此之前，阿周那把这幅画已经修改描绘了千百遍，他像一个偏执狂一样，在画布上描绘着对方的躯体，手指，头发，眼睛，脚背，然后再挑选最完美的那一部分修改到最先的那张画布上。  
然后现在他再也挑不出错来，再也没法下笔修改了。  
迦尔纳穿好衣服，一颗红宝石镶嵌在脖子下衬衫的领结上，漂亮极了，比他带来的红苹果要红上好几倍。  
阿周那和他一起看着画布，即便他自己已经对这幅画熟悉的不能再熟悉了，但现在看来这份画作依旧叫他自己也觉得惊讶不已。  
他的右手已经好的多了，迦尔纳不知道从谁那里学的方法，帮着他一同活动那只受伤的手，总而言之，一切都朝着好的方向发展。  
“我们以后还能联系吗？”  
“当然。”  
要回归正轨了，阿周那趴在窗边，看见迦尔纳的马车又吱呀吱呀的去往了该去的地方，孩子们在街道上唱着歌，歌谣的旋律动听悠扬。  
他的老师前来慰问了他，不知为什么，阿周那把画藏起来了，他本来想拿那幅画来获得老师的夸奖的，但现在它是一幅绘着不愿示以他人的肉体的画作。  
他长久的凝视着那装裱好的画布，好似能从里面窥见什么隐秘的秘密似的，那只红苹果也放在架子上。  
然后在平安夜，他烧掉了那幅画，他对自己隐秘不齿的初心感到羞愧，火舌把画布吞噬的干干净净，和那些木炭的灰烬混作一团，别无两样。  
下次，再认认真真地请求吧。  
但着一天来的如此之快，叫阿周那感到猝不及防。  
圣诞节的夜晚那位老绅士携着迦尔纳又一次拜访了楼下的那位友人，马车的吱呀声把阿周那从空荡荡的餐桌旁唤到窗边，他在被雪和雾朦胧的玻璃种看见男人的轮廓，也不畏寒气，打开了窗。  
迦尔纳冲他笑了下，裹着一条和自己很配的红围巾，跟着他的父亲进了屋子。  
等迦尔纳和他父亲拜访结束后，走出屋子时就看见阿周那站在小巷的门口，年轻人的鼻头冻得通红，可他的眼睛却如夜空般闪亮。于是他回头朝他父亲低声说了几句，于是那马车便载着他父亲悠悠地走出了巷口。  
“新年快乐，阿周那。”  
“新年快乐，我有话想要对你说。”  
“上去说吧，这里风太大了。”迦尔纳触到对方冰凉的手，用自己温暖的掌心把它包裹了起来，提议道。  
室内的确是一派温暖，阿周那给壁炉又添了把柴，回头去看迦尔纳。  
他把围巾解了，看见沙发上并无容身之所，便站到那棵圣诞树下，打量着他们装饰的成果。  
“你好像把自己弄得很糟糕。”迦尔纳瞧着散落在沙发上的画布，餐桌上单独的一人食，还未冲洗的调色盘，这难得凌乱的景象说道，“我的那幅画呢，是收起来了吗？”  
“没有，它坏了，我丢掉了。”阿周那站在他身后。  
“那实在是可惜。”  
“我打算重画一幅。”  
“真好。”  
“所以，你还能做我的模特吗？”  
“当然可以，阿周那。”迦尔纳转了身，面对着年轻他两岁的青年，“你画的很好，如果这样能帮助你的话，我不会拒绝。”  
“我是说，以后，一直，只做我的模特。”年轻人的身躯回暖了，脸上涌起绯红色，“就是那种意思。”  
“哪种意思？”迦尔纳困惑地皱起了眉。  
”你知道的，在槲寄生下，任何人的亲吻都不可以拒绝。你不愿意的话，就从这棵树下走开。”阿周那更进一步站到了他的跟前，距离近的超过了普通人交往的范围。  
“是这样简单的事吗？”疑惑从那张脸上消融了，迦尔纳看着年轻人眼睛里的夜空，“也就是说，想要和我在一起。”  
“是。”已经没什么好退缩的了，阿周那用不低的音量答到，“如果你不走的话，那我，要吻你了。”  
迦尔纳当然拒绝不了，他张开手朝坦诚的爱恋之心发出了邀请:”当然可以，阿周那，请吻我吧。”  
伯利恒之星闪烁着壁炉的火光，它照亮过耶稣诞生时的天空，让圣人的光辉洒满大地，现下它照亮了两个年轻人。他们的眼睛里含满了爱恋的火焰，就连那熊熊燃烧的壁炉也比不上他们炽热，翡冷翠的冬天都要为这份热情融化了，外面的雪下的依旧无尽无休，但谁也不觉得冷。相反他们觉得要烧了起来，他们亲吻的嘴唇，交缠的手指，手腕都好像被不灭的火点着了。  
彼此都是男性，哪有那么多缠缠绵绵的东西，欲望之火一旦燃了起来，那就是直白赤裸地提枪就干。  
沙发上的画布都没收走就这样被两人压在身下，粗糙的布面在粉白的脊背上印出布料的纹理，彼此衣物摩擦声不绝，直到身下人全无遮拦，他躺在洁白的画布上，像极了一个从画中走出来的艺术品。  
迦尔纳早已做了他好几周的模特，对袒露身体并无多少羞涩，大腿张开露出隐秘的地方，食指在腹股沟上来回摩挲，纯情又淫荡，他眼睛像湖水般倒映着阿周那的脸庞，等待着接下来的情事。  
然而出乎他意料的，阿周那却握住了他的脚踝，嘴唇吮住了他的脚趾。  
“不可以……脏……”迦尔纳挣扎起来，却怕真的伤了对方，更不用说对方托着他脚踝的手还是那只折过的手，于是无济于事，仍旧被阿周那为所欲为着。  
舌头在足心打了个圈，然后向上吮住了脚踝上那块突出的骨节，顶礼膜拜也不过如此，然后是小腿内侧，腿被抬起，连带着腘窝都被舔舐的一片水滑，再然后沿着内侧的嫩肉一路吮吻，留下一串吻痕，在阿周那印完最后一颗红色的草莓印抬起头时，却看到迦尔纳眼角已经挂上了可怜的泪珠。  
他射了。  
在阿周那极尽细致温柔的吮吻下，无法抑制的射了出来。  
“不要了……”当阿周那捧住他的手时，迦尔纳低声拒绝道，但被那双火热的嘴唇和舌头包裹住手指时只得化成柔软的媚吟。  
这里的触感更为灵敏，所以阿周那舔舐的时间也长的很，吮吸指尖，舌头在指缝间来回摆动，在手心甚至用舌尖在上面缓慢地写着字。  
L–O–V–E  
“love。”  
迦尔纳读了出来 ，壁炉的火焰好像太旺了，他感觉自己浑身发热，几乎要烫死在沙发上，只有阿周那能把他从这炽热的地狱里解救出来。  
“love.”阿周那看着他的眼说道，“Merry Christmas.”  
进入的时候，迦尔纳雪白的双臂紧紧缠住了他的脖子，阿周那感觉自己几乎要窒息了，然后他的性器被层层的包裹住了。  
壁炉的火光跃动着，彼此额上的渗出的细汗宛若细碎宝石般闪闪发亮，他们的眼睛里全然不顾外物，只能容纳下眼前的爱人。他们在沙发上宛若蛇一般的交缠着，缓慢地交合着，连接的部位发出黏腻的水声，流淌出来的汁水把画布弄脏，把彼此的大腿弄湿，于是他们黏连的更加紧密，好似长成了一棵树般从未分离。  
在多次的变换角度后，身下人的声音陡然变了调。  
在这里居然存在着能发出如此激烈快感的地方，迦尔纳慌了神，纤长的双腿不知所措地在沙发上颤抖踢动，却是差点翻下沙发，被阿周那一把拉了回来，坐在了对方的大腿上。  
一时间两人都没说话，壁炉的木炭极力吸引注意力似的噼啪作响，而阿周那抱着迦尔纳的腰，两双眼睛依旧只看着彼此。  
他们又一次接了吻，舌头和舌头磨蹭在一起交缠不息，直到快发麻了才恋恋不舍地分开，这时候迦尔纳才缓过神来。  
“太深了，阿周那，你插的太深了。”  
“如果你不乱动的话也不会变成这样。”  
“抱歉，只是那里实在是太舒服了，根本……”  
阿周那挺了挺腰，龟头再度研磨到了敏感的地方，身上人软了腰，把他吃的更深了。  
“好像被捅穿了，阿周那。”  
小腹甚至有些发疼，迦尔纳怀疑自己身体的内脏都被那硕大的巨兽抽插的移了位，可他又是如此舒服，好像快感的神经坏掉了一般不住地散发出甘美的感觉。  
他又被放倒在沙发上，一只雪白的腿勾住沙发的背部挂在外边，另一只腿则垂落在沙发边上，双腿打开到极致把被插入的地方露的清清楚楚，足尖随着被插入的动作一下一下的蜷缩着，阿周那托着他的臀部律动着，这样能让那柄肉刃埋的更深。  
射精的感觉又一次涌了上来，迦尔纳这次打定主意不打算轻易就朝对方缴械，他也是男人，他也有属于男人的骄傲，下身用力绞缠那根肉具。这的确起到了非同一般的效果，阿周那握着他臀肉的手紧了不少，忍耐着停下了动作，额角的汗水倒映着炉火的光滑了下去，滴在迦尔纳的胸膛上。  
于是一场做爱又变为两个年轻人的争斗场，迦尔纳的双腿盘在了阿周那的腰后，伴着被插入的动作发力，把对方的阴茎深深埋入肉穴中。而阿周那则快速地挺动着腰，反反复复戳弄能叫身下人失神的地方。  
于是迦尔纳的小穴越发紧致，盘在他腰上的腿也越发用力，他的阳根也进的更深，快感在彼此身子里来来回回流转，彼此的呼吸越发急促起来，在一个几乎要窒息的绵长亲吻里，他们射了出来。  
浊液像是打翻了的颜料在迦尔纳的胸口和腰身上随性流淌，阿周那伸出手指如同作画一般把精液涂抹开来，在对方的小腹上，肋骨的间隙上，在粉红挺立的乳尖上，不住滚动的喉结上，最后湿润的手指停在了对方的嘴唇边。  
迦尔纳下意识地就把对方的手指含住了，用舌头舔弄，像平时吃糖一样。  
从指尖传来过电一般的酥麻，叫阿周那心里痒的受不了，他俯身去掠夺那双唇，蹂躏得它泛出深红色。  
他被迦尔纳翻身压在了身下，直起身来的白皙皮肤上精液缓缓流淌，阿周那看的忍不住下腹一紧，阴茎竟是有了抬头的趋势。  
“还要做吗？”迦尔纳手指在小腹上划着圈圈像是确认着身体中阳具的存在一般，方才因快感的冲击而丧失了感知力，现在稍微平静了一点后才察觉到体内这根东西的体型实在是许多人梦寐以求的大。  
“看你，你如果不想做就不做了。”虽然忍耐并不舒服，但是阿周那还是把决定权交给了对方。  
“这么忍着你一定很难受，只是再做一次我想应该没什么问题。”  
迦尔纳挪了挪腰，汗湿的刘海贴在他的面颊上，初尝情欲的快感叫他不能自已，他想深深地把阿周那的东西刻在身体里，正如阿周那把他的样子层层地涂抹在画布上。  
他坐在阿周那的身上扭动腰身，提臀收腹，让那阳具被肉道包裹吸吮，汗水争先恐后地冒了出来，带着身上的精液缓缓下坠，迦尔纳活像个融化的雪孩子，在阿周那身上即将化作一湾春日的河水。  
壁炉中的木炭发出垂死挣扎的声音，这次终于引来了房间中忘我的两人的注意，再不添木柴火就要熄灭了。  
“我去添一下。”迦尔纳起身准备过去，却被阿周那拉住了身子，在毫无准备的情况下悬起了身子。  
阿周那抱着他站起，坚挺的阴茎还在后穴里插着，就这么一步步走了过去。雪白的四肢紧紧地缠在他身上，后穴吸的异常的紧，每次他抬腿走路时就会被插弄的抽搐一阵。  
木柴总算是添完了，怀里人趴在他肩头，发出猫一般的呜咽声，身下的肉穴痉挛着，阿周那伸手一触，尽是湿滑。  
迦尔纳又射了。  
他不知所措地感受着自己性器前端的铃口不住涌出精液，以为自己失禁了，于是凑到阿周那脖子旁，羞耻地小声说:“可以去卫生间吗，我好像……弄脏了。”  
“不用，你只是射精了。”阿周那吻了吻他的额头，把他放好在沙发上，手指缓慢地捋动着犹自抖动的柱身，帮着迦尔纳把残留的精液排出。  
待到再也吐不出什么来后，阿周那俯下身含住了那颜色浅淡的性器，敏感的性器当即涌出了一部分浊液。  
迦尔纳动了动身子，对方以为他要逃，准备按住他，他却扭转了身子躺在沙发上含住了阿周那的性器。他们互相吮吸着彼此，手指在腰腹上来回抚摸，圣诞的歌谣透过窗户隐隐约约地传来。在这新的一年的开端，他们完成了身体和心灵的交融，想来大概是个好兆头。  
那东西尽管射过一次，现在再度勃起后也还是叫人惊叹的大小，填满迦尔纳的嘴。  
他没什么技巧，只是一个劲的吮吸和舔舐，牙齿偶尔也会磕到脆弱的茎身，即便是烂成这样的技术也叫阿周那几乎快要高潮了，他想象着自己的肉棒把精液射满对方的嘴巴，在口腔和食道里留下自己的精子，然后叫小腹吃的满满当当的，就像怀孕了一样。  
阿周那都不知道自己一时口快竟把这下流的想法说了出来，当迦尔纳嘟囔着伸手去摸小腹时才发觉这个事实。  
“怀孕？”手掌按着腹部确认着大小，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地含着他的肉棒说着话，“我怀孕了？”  
严重犯规。  
阿周那脑中像是被圣诞树上所有的铃铛都填满了，晕晕乎乎的叮当作响不知道自己身在何处姓名为甚，几乎是下意识地吮吸了一口敏感的铃口，残余的精液被吸了出来。  
身下人学着他的动作，这一下倒被精液灌满了嘴。  
迦尔纳没想到阿周那的体液那么多，精液射了出来，把他呛到了，他抑制不住的咳嗽起来，阴茎从他的嘴里滑出。  
于是那些饱含着孕育生命希望的种子在他的脸上落了地，浇的他睁不开眼。  
救援的纸巾没有到来，取而代之的是阿周那火热的唇舌，他一寸寸的吻着，额头，眼睛，睫羽，鼻尖，脸颊，最后和对方微张的嘴唇会合，引诱着对方伸出红色的舌头同他在外面起舞。  
湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛睁开了，迦尔纳下身又酸又麻，后穴失了控制一般有热液从穴口流出，然而这些都无足轻重。  
属于年轻人热烈的圣诞夜晚还未结束。


End file.
